


As We Split In Half

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Asphyxiation, Bottom!Kier, Choking, Coming Untouched, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Keveridge - Freeform, Kier is leaving the band, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Name-Calling, No Lube, Post-Split, Rough Sex, Sadism, Top!Laurence, dom!Laurence, sub!Kier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurence knew something was wrong from the moment Kier sat down in the living room, clasped his hands together and said, "Hey, there's something I need to tell you. Please sit down, we need to talk."</p><p>(This is a sexual one shot. Keveridge/angry sex ahead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Split In Half

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction is something I use to cope with a lot of things. It enables me to write things off that inspire or bother me. Not everything that happens to my characters is something I have experienced, but a lot of things are.
> 
> The announce of Kier leaving FVK hit me hard, as it has to most of us I think. I know that what I've written down here is not reality. But like I said, fanfiction is a coping skill for me. By writing this out, even though it isn't real, I can give the split a better place in my heart.
> 
> I respect the difficult choice Kier had to make and I hope all the guys will be okay. They are special to me and deserve to be happy. I hope they will get wherever they want to be in life. They deserve it all.
> 
> Love, Kimberly.
> 
> (My friend still needs to check it on grammar mistakes etc., so sorry if there's still a few mistakes in there.)

**Laurence**

Laurence knew something was wrong from the moment Kier sat down in the living room, clasped his hands together and said, "Hey, there's something I need to tell you. Please sit down, we need to talk."

Laurence slammed the door shut behind him and burst out into tears as he lied down on his bed. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what Kier had just announced. He had never seen this coming. It hadn't even occured to him that this could actually happen. But it did.

Kier was leaving.

Leaving the band. Leaving  _him._  After Kier had told them that he was leaving, Laurence's world had crumbled down. Kier couldn't leave them. It was impossible. It had to be impossible. Kier had never showed anything but passion towards FVK. When had that changed? Why hadn't he ever told them?

Why hadn't Kier told  _him_? He was his boyfriend for fuck's sake. Didn't Kier trust him?

There was a soft knock onto the door. Laurence knew it had to be Kier. He bit his lip and wondered whether he wanted to see the redhead that moment. Kier had really hurt his feelings. Crushed them. The band had been their enitre life for _year_ s. And now Kier just wanted to leave?

Laurence didn't feel like talking at all, but he had so many questions. Maybe Kier had already told the others, but Laurence had been too shocked to hear what Kier had to say. Besides that, he needed his boyfriends arms around him to comfort him. Even though it was his boyfriend who had hurt him. Kier was the only one who knew how to calm Laurence down.

"Laur? Can I come in, please?"

"S-sure...," Laurence whispered. He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't fully comprehend everything that was happening yet. It felt so unreal. He angrily wiped away his tears and looked up as Kier carefully made his way inside.

"Kier," he choked out as a sob left his throat. Kier quickly made his was over to the bed and took Laurence into his arms. Laurence buried his head against his chest and wrapped his arms around the slender body of his boyfriend. He was afraid to ever let him go again.  _Because he was leaving._

"Laurence I am so sorry... I really wished there could've been another way... I tried, I promise."

"W-why? Why have you never told me what you felt like? When did you start feeling like this? Do you... Still... Do you still love me?" Laurence managed to get out. Kier tightened his grip on him and kissed his hair.

"I love you so much, Laurence. That hasn't changed at all. I love you. I promise. I never told you because I hoped for it to be a phase. I really thought that I would get over it and find my passion back. But it didn't. Of course I still liked writing songs and performing, but the real happiness and passion I once felt... It's all gone. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you if it wasn't absolutely necessary. I think I've felt like this ever since we started working on Bruises..."

Laurence swallowed. He understood. He understood everything but he still felt betrayed. Heartbroken. Kier could've told him. Laurence could've been there for him.

"Laurence? Please talk to me. I know there's a lot going on in your head right now, so please..."

"Why would I talk? You kept everything a secret too," he snapped. Kier sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes wide in shock.

"That's not fair, Laurence."

"You know what is not fair? The fact that you have been wanting to leave for so long, but you never even told me anything about it! How are we going to make things work when you're not here anymore? Please Kier, just say you want to break up with me and leave. I can't take this... Fuck... I can't take this..."

Kier gently cupped Laurence's face between his hands and pressed his lips on his. Laurence made a painful noise but surrendered into the kiss.

"I am not leaving  _you_  Laur. I love you."

Laurence nodded, but deep in his heart he knew he was going to have great difficulty with this. He loved performing but he was rather insecure. Having Kier at his side made being on stage a lot more bearable. Now Kier wouldn't be there anymore. Laurence had to do it on his own. Kier would move out. Make different music with different people. How on earth were they going to continue their relationship like that?

"Kier... We can't..."

"We can. I promise, we'll make it work."

Kier kissed him again. Laurence wanted to scream. His mind was spinning. He felt dizzy. He didn't know what to think anymore. He was hurt deeply.

But he needed his boyfriend.

He reached out for Kier's hair and tangled his fingers in the red strands. He kissed him back. He was angry. He was hurt. He needed to let it all out. He felt exposed. He couldn't hide his emotions from Kier. He always knew exactly how Laurence felt.

Kier gasped as Laurence tightened his grip on his hair. It was usually Kier who took the lead, but right then Laurence wanted to take control. He wanted to fuck the hell out of Kier. He needed to release his anger. Kier sensed it and looked up at him.

"All yours,  _Sir,_ " he whispered softly.

Laurence growled and turned their bodies around so that he was on top of Kier. He pinned his hands into the mattress and took a second to catch his breath. The lust he felt rushing through his veins was almost animalistic. He wanted to fuck Kier. He wanted to show Kier who he belonged to. He let go of Kier's hands and moved his lips down to his collarbone. He sucked harshly onto the soft skin, creating dark, purple love bites. Kier was his. All his. 

"Oh, Fuck... Laurence..." 

"I'll make sure to leave marks. You're  _mine_ , Kier. And  _everyone_  will know." Kier gasped at those words and his eyes fluttered shut. He dug his nails into Laurence's back and moaned.

"Hurt me. I deserve it. Please Laur. Use me and make it hurt."

"Fuck, Kier. I'm going to fucking  _ruin_  you," Laurence groaned as he started grinding his crotch down against Kier's. Feeling the other man's erection against his own was pure bliss. He knew he shouldn't give in to hurting Kier, but they both wanted it. They needed it. Badly. Kier even asked him to. He couldn't say no. 

Laurence hooked his fingers under the bottom of Kier's shirt and pulled it up. His fingers roamed over Kier's hairy skin and he loved it. It felt so familiar to him. They've spent so many nights together. Laurence knew every single part of Kier's body. He knew what the redhead liked and disliked. Laurence knew how to bring Kier to his release. How to make him submit.

Kier often was too scared to let anyone in charge of him. Even Laurence. But sometimes it was all he wanted. All he needed to shut his mind off. Like right then. Kier wanted to let go. He wanted to give in to Laurence. 

Laurence managed to take Kier's shirt off and threw it onto the floor. His fingers found their way to Kier's belt and he unbuckled it. Kier pushed his hips up so Laurence could pull his pants and underwear down, leaving Kier completely naked. Laurence's breath hitched. He crashed his lips into Kier's again. Kissing him harshly. Their teeth clashing together almost painfully. 

Laurence unbuttoned his own pants and pushed them down together with his briefs as far as he could. His cock slid against Kier's and they gasped in unision. 

"Laurence, more, please. Anything. More." 

Laurence swallowed at the desperate tone in Kier's voice. His hands were trembling. This wasn't just a fuck, he realized. This was him trying to release his anger on his boyfriend. This was Kier believing he deserved to get hurt for what he had done. They were fucked up. Absolutely fucked up. He knew they shouldn't do this, but he just couldn't stop.

"Can I fuck you like this?" 

Kier bit down his lower lip and nodded. Laurence let out a shaky breath as he positioned himself between Kier's legs. He gave Kier's hips a gentle squeeze, as a warning for what was about to come. Kier squeezed his eyes shut and held onto Laurence's shoulders tightly. 

Laurence pushed in. Kier let out a loud scream.

"L-Laur, h-hurts..." he choked out desperately, gasping for breath. Laurence swallowed. He felt so powerful. So strong. He loved seeing Kier like this, no matter how fucked up that was. He wanted Kier to feel pain. He wanted Kier to feel how angry and how hurt he was himself.

"Thought you wanted it to hurt? If you use your safeword I'll stop, but if you don't, I'll hurt you. Just what you asked me to do, fucking  _slut._ "

"Hurt me... I-I deserve it."

"Fuck yes you deserve it." 

Laurence slowly pulled back and then slammed his hips forward. Kier's head jerked to his left and let out another scream. All he could do was take whatever Laurence was planning to give him. Laurence tangled his fingers in Kier's hair again and pushed Kier's head down, keeping him in place. His neck completely exposed. Laurence leaned in and sucked onto the skin harshly, creating more and more love bites. Marking what was his.

Adrenaline kicked in and rushed through Laurence's veins. He wasn't going to last long. Kier had started tearing up and it turned on Laurence so badly. It was wrong. So wrong that even that thought turned him on more. His head was spinning. He didn't think they have ever fucked like this. Their emotions so exposed. So raw and honest.

"L-Laur please, t-touch me?"

"Do you think you deserve that? Kier? You hurt me and now you think you deserve that?" Kier shook his head and let out another loud sob. 

"No, Sir. I don't deserve it at all, I know that, but please. I'll beg, if you want that. I'll do anything..."

Laurence stopped moving for a second.

"If you can, you can come just by me fucking you. But I won't touch you and you are not allowed to touch yourself, do you  _understand_?"

"Y-yes, Sir. I understand."

Laurence snapped his hips back forwards harshly. He knew Kier could come without touching. He needed to be driven to the very end, but he could do it. They had done it before. Laurence knew Kier hated it as much as he loved it. It really was punishment, but Kier would get his reward in the very end.

Laurence slowly curled his fingers around Kier's throat and started to squeeze at the sides. Not cutting off his airway, but adding pressure to the arteries. The lack of air was not what aroused Kier. It was the lack of blood and oxygen in his brain that gave him pleasure. Kier's eyes flew open and the redhead looked up at Laurence in shock, before his eyes fell shut and he let out a loud moan. His body started to react instinctively to the lack of oxygen. Kier was squirming. Trying to get out of Laurence's grip. But Kier loved it. As did Laurence. He could feel the strong pulse against his skin. Another rush of power filled his brain and he moaned out loud.

Laurence was thrusting his hips forward in a fast, rough pace. The sounds of heavy breathing and skin smacking onto skin filled the room. Kier let out soft whimpers, and they turned Laurence absolutely crazy. He wasn't going to last. He leaned in close and let his lips touch the skin just below Kier's ear.

"You close?"

Kier nodded desperately and pushed his hips up, causing Laurence to change the angle which resulted in Laurence suddenly hitting Kier's prostrate. Kier clenched his fists and pressed them into Laurence's back, pressing their bodies as close as possible. His breath was erratic. Kier was close. So close.

Laurence tightened his grip on Kier's throat and Kier let out a silent scream. He arched his back and his hips shook violently as he spilled onto his stomach

Laurence closed his eyes and cursed under his breath as he felt Kier clenching around him.  _So tight._  Kier did it. Again. He came without being touched.  _Oh fuck._ Kier was panting and looked up at Laurence. He was still desperate. Desperate for Laurence to come inside him. Laurence's thrusts were just as erratic as Kier's breath. It just felt so good around him.

"P-please, Sir," Kier moaned out and pushed his hips forward to give Laurence even more access. Laurence crashed his lips onto Kier's. Kier had hurt him. But Laurence loved him more than anything. Kier gasped and kissed him back passionately.

That was enough for Laurence.

He threw his head back as he stopped breathing for a second, releasing himself in Kier. Kier groaned and used his legs to press Laurence closer against him. Laurence fell down on Kier's chest and tried to catch his breath as he rode out his orgasm. For a few seconds neither of them said a word. It was Kier who finally raised his head to look up at his boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry Laurence..." Kier whispered quietly. Laurence shook his head and cupped Kier's cheeks.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm awful. I should be proud of you for making such a difficult decision. Instead I hurt you. I'm sorry."

Laurence kissed Kier's forehead gently and Kier wrapped his arms around him tightly. They both did something that maybe they shouldn't have done. But it was for the best.

"I think we both needed it. You could release your anger and I feel better too."

"We're so fucked up."

"Yeah. But I kind of like it."

Laurence chuckled and gave Kier another kiss. The anger in his body was gone. It was strange how much a fuck like this could do. 

"Me too."

There was a soft knock onto their door. Laurence tensed.  _Fuck._ He didn't think about the other men. They must have heard everything. Laurence blushed in embarrassment. How could he forget about that?

"Don't come in!" Laurence managed to get out. He didn't want anyone to see them like this. It happened once. Once had been enough. He didn't want to be caught a second time.

"I won't," said Drew, "I'm just checking in to see if you're both okay. It sounded... Rather intense."

Laurence and Kier smiled at each other. Intense was an understatement. There wasn't even a word to describe what happened. It was Kier who decided to answer. That way Drew would have heard both their voices and he would know they we're both fine. Drew would be worried if he knew what exactly had been going on, but Laurence figured it was a sweet move of him to check on them.

"We're okay, Drew. Thank you. Tell Shane it's safe to pull his earplugs out!"

Shane always locked himself into his room with earplugs him. He hated hearing people having sex. Laurence didn't blame him. He didn't like to hear other people either. He only loved hearing Kier.

"I will. Be safe you two." Drew chuckled as he walked off. Laurence got hold of the blankets and pulled them up, covering both their bodies. They smiled at each other again. Laurence knew that a difficult time was coming, but maybe Kier had been right. Maybe they could make this work after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something entirely else, where Kier would fuck Laurence softly as a way of comforting him. Somehow that turned into this. Maybe because Laurence once said on Twitter: "There's too much tenderness in Keveridge fanfiction. We'd fuck angry."
> 
> I like how this one shot turned out ;)


End file.
